


Alfresco

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't exactly what Robbie expected when James invited him out for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfresco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mspinto64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspinto64/gifts).



They drive down country lanes until Robbie wonders if they’ve got lost. When James invited him for Sunday lunch, he was expecting a favourite café. Instead, they’re parked at the edge of a beech grove. “What’s this, pet?”

“We’re having a picnic.” James removes a hamper from the boot, then hands a thick blanket to Robbie. “Spread that out, please.”

The meal is wonderful. Robbie sighs contentedly, and drifts asleep in the summer warmth. When he awakens, James smiles at him. “Ready for dessert?”

“Yeah, I am.” Robbie pulls James down beside him. “And I know exactly what I fancy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A "thank-you" drabble for Mspinto64, for last-minute Britpicking services. Beta-read by the inestimable Wendymr.


End file.
